newstage48fandomcom-20200215-history
ANG48
ANG48 was created by Lilylight and is unofficially/Fictional produced by Yasushi Akimoto. The group is located in America 48Rules ANG48 ( America.Nation.Group )' '''is an American/Japanese all female idol group based on America where they have there own theater in 3 different states California ,Virginia and Florida (Floria theater is still under construction ).the group was establish after a year when TPE48 ( Tiapel, Taiwan ) was formed and Debuted ( 2016 ) it is also Produced by Akimoto Yasushi and the Manager of of ANG48 named '''Amanda Cooper' and under King Records originally from ( TBA )/Sony records . Currently the group is consists of A and N Floria will be G and new theater will be 4 and 8 in addition the group is all understudies or Kenkyuusei, they are the 4th over seas idol group and is the first Jpop and Apop idol group ever created in America the future to make history awaits Members/Teams/Gen Team A ( II ) ( located in California ) |-| staff member= Amanda Cooper- Manager of ANG48 |-| 1st Gen = * Jasmine Walter (Kenkyuusei/Understudy ) * Caterina Johnson ( Kenkyuusei/understudy ) * Gloria Hernadez (Kenkyuusei/understudy ) * Mimori Takahashi (Kenkyuusei/understudy ) * Tomoka Watanabe - transferred from AKB48 (Kenkyuusei/understudy ) * Nami Hashimoto - transferred from HKT48 (Kenkyuusei/understudy ) * Ashten Martinez (Kenkyuusei/understudy ) * Mariona Miller - (Kenkyuusei/understudy ) * Milly Cooper -(Kenkyuusei/understudy ) * Alison Wells - (Kenkyuusei/understudy ) * Nicole Carpenter - (Kenkyuusei/understudy ) * Amelia Rivera -(Kenkyuusei/understudy ) * Lilyan Campos -(Kenkyuusei/understudy ) * Stacy Johns -(Kenkyuusei/understudy ) * Madison Diamond - (Kenkyuusei/understudy ) * Amenda Crooks -(Kenkyuusei/understudy ) * Ruby Crooks -(Kenkyuusei/understudy ) * Sayaka Fujimoto - transferred from NMB48 (Kenkyuusei/understudy ) * Melody Itano - transferred from SKE48 (Kenkyuusei/understudy ) * Jennifer Sanitago (Kenkyuusei/understudy ) * Jazmin Gonzales -(Kenkyuusei/understudy ) * Yundi Nakagawa - transferred from JKT48 (Kenkyuusei/understudy ) Team N ( IV ) ( located in Florida ) TBA next week Sister Groups * AKB48 * SKE48 * HKT48 * NMB48 * NGT48 * DXG48 * MYI48 Over Sea * JKT48 * TPE48 * SNH48 *LDN48 Songs/Singles * Beginning of Life Stages Team AII 1st Stage History of ANG48 2016 In March 1st 2016 after a performance(Heavy Rotation ) and before an MC the Head Manager and Producer Akimoto Yasushi announce was made to all 48 members that there would be an new group in the USA and the 4th over seas group and 1st ever Jpop combine with Apop in America some members were shocked and surprised to her that and happy aswell Yasushi made an announcement for a Kenkyuusei/understudy auddition and it was for only Kenkyuusei/understudy who aren't offical members of there team or group. On August 1st 2016 they started the auddition for the new group most of the girls knew about AKB48 and some others didn't how it was announced they made Advertisment on the internet over 1,000 girls applied to join ( also girls from over seas) 22 girls passed for 1st gen and for 'Team A '''and 22 girls for 2nd Generation of '''Team N ' on December 1st 2016 the Grand opening on the two theaters of Team A and Team N had a grand opening most of the girls were nervous about since some of them never sang in front of people put there was no going back but they did well . On December 10th 2016 about to prefrorm there very 1st album, debuted with Team A and Team N Trivia * there learning each others languages * Due to being so far from Japan, ANG48 has a primary producer at the side of Yasushi Akimoto who handles everything that concerns ANG48. * Even though the group is an English group they still a Kenkyuusei * There names are in order based on who got picked on the list Category:User:Lilylight Category:ANG48 Category:Team AII Category:Groups Category:America based group